Various user productivity applications allow for data entry and analysis of user content. These applications can provide for content creation, editing, and analysis using spreadsheets, presentations, text documents, mixed-media documents, messaging formats, or other user content formats. Among this user content, various textual, alphanumeric, or other character-based information might include sensitive data that users or organizations might not want to include in published or distributed works. For example, a spreadsheet might include social security numbers (SSNs), credit card information, health care identifiers, or other information. Although the user entering this data or user content might have authorization to view the sensitive data, other entities or distribution endpoints might not have such authorization.
Information protection and management techniques can be referred to as data loss protection (DLP) that attempts to avoid misappropriation and misallocation of this sensitive data. In certain content formats or content types, such as those included in spreadsheets, slide-based presentations, and graphical diagramming applications, user content might be included in various cells, objects, or other structured or semi-structured data entities. Moreover, sensitive data might be split among more than one data entity. Difficulties can arise when attempting to identify and protect against sensitive data loss when such documents include sensitive data.
Overview
Systems, methods, and software for data privacy annotation frameworks for user applications are provided herein. An exemplary method includes identifying at least a first threshold quantity, an elasticity factor for modifying the first threshold quantity to a second threshold quantity, and an indication of a threshold resiliency property indicating when the second threshold quantity overrides the first threshold quantity. The method includes monitoring a content edit process of user content to identify a quantity of the user content that contains sensitive data corresponding to one or more predetermined data schemes, and during the content edit process, enabling and disabling presentation of annotation indicators for the content elements based at least in part on a current quantity with regard to the first threshold quantity, the elasticity factor for the first threshold quantity when enabled, and the indication of the threshold resiliency property.
This Overview is provided to introduce a selection of concepts in a simplified form that are further described below in the Detailed Description. It may be understood that this Overview is not intended to identify key features or essential features of the claimed subject matter, nor is it intended to be used to limit the scope of the claimed subject matter.